epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Total Drama Wiki ep8 'No Longer Useful"
Authors note C-C-COMBO BREAKER Episode Wachow: welcome back, to Total, Drama, Wiki! Last time the contestants had a quick little challenge after a very long run, in which some cases went smoothly, in others, went very, very wrong, Night tried to stir up some more trouble by keeping Scraw and his alliance out of the game, even if it meant take them out with it, Ynkr and AG both made it and participated in the final challenge, which seemed no use, as A6 won the challenge for Team SpamKillers, and in the end, Patts went against his alliance to get rid of AG, but it's ok, we got rid of our own annoyance as well, as we sent MrA packing along with him. Who will win today's challenge, will we see more drama, and who will be voted out, find out right now, on Total, Drama, Wiki! (Screen shows Team TrollBanners at the dining hall) Scraw: feels good to continue being here. Ynkr: I feel ya man, as long as we keep wining, we get the first picks at the food. Fire: well, not like that's the best award ever. Ynkr: I'm fine with it (starts eating a green-ish grey-ish, glob that Tbone served) Lak: h-how can you eat that? Ynkr: my mom was never really around when I grew up, and my dad sucked at cooking, so I Usually ate shit worse than this every day. Scraw: damn, that's rough dude. Ynkr: heh, I'm fine with it, my dad told me my mom was a bitch anyways. Scraw:...ok then? Loyg: (takes a bit of the glob) *gurg* blah! Scraw: (was about to take a bite, but puts down the food) ehh, I think I'll skip today's food. Tbone: what was that?! Scraw: oh, um, I...uh... Tbone: I remember making it very clear the first day you faggots came here, you will eat AND enjoy what I serve you! Scraw: can I eat it and not enjoy it? Tbone:...hehehe, that gives me an idea...now I need to find Wachow. (Tbone runs out of the dining hall to find Wachow) Scraw:...that was strange... Fire: wonder why he needed To find Wach so badly. Ynkr: eh, probably doesn't concern us, Scraw, you gunna eat that? Scraw: it's yours (Ynkr takes Scraws plate of food as the other team walks in) Scraw: (examines the team) hmm, who's gone? Four: (looks at the team)...(notices who's out) What the fuck, Nigga! Scraw: (notices Four) Four, what's wrong? Four: huh? Oh um, nothing, just tasted this awful food, Nigga. Scraw: oh, yeah, probably woulda had the same reaction. Lak: S-Scraw, I think AG w-was voted out. Ynkr: shit man, your right! Scraw: (notices this as well) oh man, this is great! That's one less Night alliance we have to worry about. Loyg: hey A6, looks like you're the last 'Awesome' left, AwesomeGamer and MrAwesome are out. A6: heh, feels good to still be here. Scraw: speaking of MrA, I was in the bathroom when he got pulled out, what happened exactly? Loyg: Wach said since MrA never listened in a challenge and did nothing, he was allowed to get rid of him die to his contract that he signed. Scraw: hahaha, nice. (Screen shows Team TrollBanners table) Night: (looking at Scraw laughing) they're probably laughing about AG being out. Coupe: well, you never really know, but they obviously have talked about it at least... Night: great, so now we are down a member, what do we do? Meat: give up. Night: fuck off. Meat: just saying man, I mean, none of us will side with you, and you aren't getting on our good side, I don't see another option. Night: just like I said to Scraw, I can't wait, to see you voted off. Meat: if I do get voted off, the only way you'd see it, is if you were watching that episode on TV, cause I'm not getting out before you. CW: guys guys, please, lets go a while without fighting ok? Coupe: I agree with CW, lets not let this get out of hand. Meat: hmpf, fine, I didn't start it anyways''(moves to another part of the table)'' Night: asshole...he did start it... Coupe:...CW, I think it's best to tell me what you wanted to yesterday, if you can. CW: now? Coupe: yes, I think Night needs a pick up. Night: wait, what? Coupe: CW came to me and said he knew what Meats plan was for you, and he wanted to help us. Night: why am I hearing this now?! Coupe: didn't think we needed his help a the time, we still had AG. Night: speaking of AG, CW, did you vote him off? CW: yes, and that's only cause they were still my alliance, not yet you guys. Night: damn, ok, whatever, what's their plan. CW: well, yesterday it was to lose the competition, which we did lose, but it wasn't like no one actually tried, and you were also safe, so thus, AG is gone. Night: do you know today's plan? CW: today, they plan, to win since we are down many players, but if we lose, they vote Coupe off, and not you. Coupe: what? Why? CW: to have Night suffer they say, after that you can go to the final 3 for all they care, but as long as you have no alliance, they feel better. Night: and I suppose Meat is running this? CW: do you think Steeler is running this? Night:...good point. (Screen shows Wachow walk in with Tbone) Wachow: Morning Users! Users:... Wachow: happy to see you too! Now, I have a special announcement, today was supposed to be a simple race up a explosive mountain through crocodile rivers and in giant spider infested areas, but thanks to Tbone, we have a challenge that you can all live through! Fire: great... Wachow: now, I hope you all enjoyed today's breakfast! Cause today, is an eating challenge Night: what?! Confessional Cam Night: an eating challenge huh? Now, I feel like today's vote wont be a normal tribal council, an eating challenge is too...simple. Scraw: ok, eating challenge equals something else happens, maybe the worst eater is kicked out or something, I don't know, it can't just be last person standing wins for their team. Ynkr: an eating challenge! Yes! More delicious food! Meat: we were supposed to try today but...can it get any easier to lose an eating challenge?... Back to teams Wachow: yes! That's right, an eating challenge, now, I want someone at each of the small tables we are bringing in, Team SpamKillers, please sit someone out, this person is safe from elimination if your team was to lose, and since Lak was chosen last time, you can't choose him. Fire: guys, I think I'll sit out, I don't have the best stomach. Loyg: you sure? I feel you'd do better than me. Fire: trust me, and anorexic person would do better than me. Loyg: ok, ok, Wach, we sit out Fire! Wachow: ok! Now everyone, pick a spot! (Few minutes pass as all players have a spot to eat) Wachow: now, first on the plate, isn't much, it's what u had for breakfast today. (Screen shows each user has the grey green blob in front of them) Wachow: Now, 12 people are playing so...first 6 to finish move ahead. Ynkr: first 6 huh?...hehe. Wachow: now, you must eat the whole blo-Er-meal before saying you're done, so are you ready? (Users start to get ready to eat) Wachow: get set! (Users get closer to the food) Wachow: eat! Ynkr: done! Wachow: what? Tbone: (looks at Ynkrs plate and sees its empty) ...he's done... Wachow:...Ynkr moves on! Who will join him! Night: done! Scraw: done! Wachow: that's 3 people done, who will joi-''(looks at Patts plate and sees its empty)'' um, Patts. When did you do that. Patts:...after go... Wachow:...ok then...that's 4 users done, we need 2 more. Lak: (taking small bites)...urg...uhf *faints* Scraw: dammit Lak... Meat: (pretending) ohh, man, I can't...uhg... Steeler: (also pretending) dayum nigga, it's just so hard...I'm gun a puke. Night: grrr Confessional Cam Night: they're trying to lose! again! They must've switched plans! CW: Meat and Steeler decided to not try today, since it was easy, I never got to tell Night, fuck. Meat: we need To get rid of Coupe, Night will be powerless without him, he wouldn't be able to even talk to people, ahahaha! Back to Challenge Four: done nigga! Wachow: that's 5, one more person! A6/Loyg: done! Wachow: Loyg, plz. Loyg: you see the food I threw on the ground, don't you? Wachow: A6 gets spot 6! Loyg: eh, whatever. Wachow: now, winners, Stay where you are, Your next dish is the slobber of a tuna fish with a sprinkle of shredded cat whiskers. First 4 to finish move on! Scraw:...that's not...how do you make that? Wachow: Go! Scraw: what! (To self) shit, didn't even realize we had the plates in front of us already. Ynkr: done! Patts: *whistles at Wachow to show he's also done* Wachow: Ynkr and Patts are done! Who's next? Night: Done! Four: Done! Yeah Nigga! Wachow: that's it! Scraw, A6, join the Losers. Scraw:...fuck. Wachow: now, winners, it's time to watch the losers eat, I'll explain why later, but for now, out of you 8, the first 4 to eat the new dish are now winner-losers, you're not winners, but you're also now losers, Tbone, what're we eating. Tbone: the very nice Ear Wax of a dog combined with the flavorful taste of uncooked 8 month old bacon. Lak:th-that could kill us. Tbone: you'll be fine. Wachow: ok losers! Are you ready? (Losers get ready) Wachow: Go! Steeler: nigga, what happened to "get set"? Meat: done! Steeler! Eat! Steeler: oh yeah, shit! Confessional Cam Meat: the fact that the losers started eating shows me that there's so etching else to this challenge, so I think being a winner-loser will make me safe for today. Scraw: yep, Told you, he's making the losers eat, something else is going on. Back to Challenge Scraw: Done! Coupe: finished! Wachow: one more to go. CW: (finishes) do- A6: done! Wachow: ok! Scraw, Coupe, A6 and Meat, go sit with the winners, now who's left, Lak, CW, Steeler and Loyg, hehe, ok, now back to the winners, Night, Four, Ynkr, Patts, ok, you're dish now is Freshly baked Litter box sand...that's it... Night: how did you bake sand? Wachow: do I look like a chef? Tbone: I can bake anything (giving out the plates) Wachow: now, on your mark. (Users get nervous, but ready) Wachow: get set. (Users Get close to the food) Wachow: GO! Ynkr: (takes a mouthful of sand, then stops) mmph... Scraw: Ynkr, cmon Ynkr. Ynkr:...*Faints* Scraw: ah, crap. Patts: *Whistles to show he's done* Four: done Nigga! Wachow: Four and Patts go through! Ynkr, Ni- (Screen shows Night has passed out from trying to eat the sand) Wachow: well then, Lets go back to the losers, losers. You will be served the same thing. Lak: o-oh no. Steeler Dayum Nigga. (Plates are out in front of them) Wachow: on your mark (Users get ready) Wachow: get set. (Users get hesitant) Wachow: GO! Lak: (to self) I can d-do thi-s Loygan: Do-*cough*-done! Lak: (picks up plate and swallows all the sand) ...d...do-d...done *passes out* Wachow: Lak and Loyg are the winner-losers! Loyg: y-yes! Wachow: now, back to Patts and Four for the fianle Four: I got this nigga, I got this Patts:... Wachow: today, we have Buffalo Heart flavored cheese, seems easy enough. Patts:...I'm allergic to cheese... Wachow: we have a first aid kit. Patts: ...no, I really ca- Wachow: GO! Patts: Wach! Four: Done! Patts:... Wachow: Four wins it for Team SpamKillers! Scraw: yes! Loyg: *phew* Meat: aha! Four: woo nigga! Good thing I love cheese and buffal- *starts throwing up* Night: Hey! Patts would of died if he ate that! Wachow: you guys also would've won if he ate that. Night: you are such bullshit sometimes! Wachow: now, here's the twist, you can only choose between 2 people. Meat/Coupe/Night: what?! Wachow: yep! Due to being the worst eaters here, The vote is between CW and Steeler! Night: wait, what if Patts won. Wachow: then it would've been between Loyg and Lak. Night: fuck! Meat: lucky piece of shit. Wachow: hope to see you at tribal counsel soon. (Screen shows Team TrollBanners walking towards tribal counsel) Meat: (alone) so, it's between my alliance huh?...CW or Steeler...CW would be easier to beat in the final 2, But Steeler is much more helpful...and Steeler wouldn't do good in the final 2 anyways...fuck...(hears CW talking with Night) is that CW now....with Night?! (Screen shows Night, Coupe and CW) CW: oh man, good day to find an alliance I can trust, Meat would not keep me over Steeler. Night: well, even tho Patts isn't with us anymore, you have 3 votes, no matter what, so you won't go home easily. Coupe: yes CW, we have your back in this. CW: thanks guy!... (Screen shows Meat) Meat: (listening to their conversation) What?! CW! No way!...ok, ok, I have an idea, where's Steeler and Patts! Tribal Counsel Wachow: well, I'm sure everyone wants to get this over with, I mean, look at Meat and Nights face! Meat: (looks uncertain) Night: (looks frustrated) Wachow: now, with no votes...wait, sorry forgot it was only between CW and Steeler...now...oh man...it wasn't 3-3...it's 5-1... CW: what?! Steeler: (looks hopeful) Wachow: now, the person voted out today was..... CW: please... Steeler: c'mon nigga... Wachow:...*Yawn*...CW, you're out. CW: what?! Meat: yeah, sorry CW...had to protect Steeler. CW: Night, Coupe, what happened! Night: traitor. Meat: hehe, I'll tell you what happened Flashback (Screen shows CW, Night and Coupe walking) CW: so, what do you think happens in a tie? Coupe: hmm, couldn't guess... Night: maybe they- (Steeler appears from the bushes) Steeler: yo, CW, Nigga, can I ask you something, one of us going home and all...yknow. CW: huh? Oh yeah, uh, guys, I'll catch up. Coupe: yeah, alright, see you in a bit (screen shows Coupe and Night still walking) Night: that was...odd I would say. Coupe: indeed it was, Steeler didn't seem like the one to make amens....do you hear that? (Night and Coupe can hear Patts and Meat) (Screen shows Patts and Meat walking) Meat: oh man, CW really has them good! They actually think he is with them, it's perfect! It would've been better of we could have gotten rid of Night, could you believe they actually thought we needed to get rid of Coupe? CW said it himself Coupe is nothing without Night. Patts:....I agree... Meat: yeah, but now, who do we vote for? Patts: I say split the voted... Meat: hmm, that's an even better idea, have one or two for Steeler, and have one or two for CW, that way it's not a tie. Patts:...ok... End Flashback Night: wait! You were lying?! Meat: of course I was, and look, my alliance stays, while you are now down a user. Night: I said it in the morning and I'll say it again...I can't wait, until the day, you get voted off so I can see your fear, and shove it, right up your ass. CW: guys, guys please stop...Meat, good job with that play, Night, sorry man, I can't help you no more. Wachow: blah blah blah, CW's fear is...Piet?... CW: I met him while signing up...he kept calling me "bob" Wachow:...bring him in. (Screen shows Piet run into the tribal counsel) Piet: bob? BOB! It's you, oh matey, I can't wait to tell ye me stories of the plank! CW: ...(starts running) AHHHHHHHH! Piet: arg. Bob! Come back here'. Wachow: what challenges await our users, what alliances will be formed? What chaos can be brought for more excitement, and who will be voted out? Find out next time, on TOTAL DRAMA WIKI Category:Blog posts